Doubts
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Challenge Fic. Ted and Andromeda. How did they finally choose love over family? Please Read and Review.


**A/N: **Another Challenge fic this one for the 'Oh she doth teach the torches to burn bright; Shakespeare Quotes One Shot Contest' made by the lovely . I was to use the Shakespeare Quote given which is in **Bold **_Italic_. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.

**Doubts**

Ted Tonks was waiting outside in the bushes. He had been waiting for a long time, too long. He was becoming impatient, but he would not show that. So he stood quietly and still in the garden looking up at the yellow window. The black shapes gliding across it every now and then were the only reassurance that there were people in the house. Then it happened the light flicked off and there was no assurance any more. Until the back door opened and out came Andromeda. Ted stepped out of the confinements of the bushes to let her know he was still there.

Andromeda stepped forward and took Ted's hand running with him down to the end of the large Garden.

"I told you not to come," she hissed. Ted stayed quiet as they walked. Finally they reached the outskirts of the house and Andromeda stopped and turned to Ted.

"You have to go," she said. Ted watched her curiously. "Everyone found out about us," she said tears nearly escaping her eyes. Ted stepped forward to comfort her but Andromeda stepped back angrily. "I said you have to go," she said angrily.

"Because they don't accept me?" he asked so calmly Andromeda wanted to hit him.

"Yes, and I told you our secret. The whole ministry knows that you know," she said.

"So what? You are nearly eighteen you make the decisions in your life now," he said logically. Andromeda shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that, I am bound to my family," she said, this time she sounded scared. "So we can't be together any more," she said moving to walk away.

"_**T**__**hat which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet**_," he said softly. Andromeda turned around to him and crossed er arms.

"Sorry?" she asked. Ted could see it was hurting her to walk away.

"A famous Muggle man said that once. It means, If you were to call a rose by any other name would it not smell the same? So if I was not a Mudblood as you call me, but a pureblood, would I not be the same person?" he asked. It was true and Andromeda couldn't deny it. She stood still and bit on her lip.

"I will lose my whole family, everything," she said tears boiling in her eyes. Ted stepped forward and took her in his arm.

"I will always love you Andromeda. If you decide to stay I will respect your decision, but you will always have a place with me," he said softly kissing the top of his head. Andromeda nodded and looked up at her house.

"Just let me get my stuff," she said moving away.

"Wait your doing it now?" he asked.

"I can't do it when they are awake," she said looking thoughtfully up at the house. "I am not sure they would let me live if I did it in front of them," she said and took his hand. "Promise me you will wait," she asked, in fact it was pleading. Ted smiled and kissed her hand lightly.

"I promise," he said letting go of her hand and watching her leave him for the last time.

…...

It was their twentieth anniversary and Ted and Andromeda had managed to escape to be alone for the night. They were toasting to a great twenty years when the question Ted had hid from himself for twenty years boiled to the surface and to his lips.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked. Andromeda looked at him curiously and sat the glass of wine down.

"Sorry?" she asked him politely. Ted sighed and sat forward.

"Why did you choose me over your family?" he asked. Andromeda looked away from him for a moment and sat quiet thinking carefully.

"At the time I was young, I thought that my family was everything. It wasn't until I met you that I realised I wasn't really happy. That I was just an object to them to bring through the family name. So when you told me you loved me, I knew that choosing you would be the best choice I ever made. And I was right," she said taking his hand and looking into his eyes.

"Plus I can't resist Shakespeare," she giggled picking up her glass and sipping at it. Ted laughed too. After that Ted had no doubts, he was truly happy.


End file.
